Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for assisting a user in rising in accordance with a sleep state of the user by utilizing brain waves. As described in the Patent Literature 1 as well, it is possible to estimate the state of sleep of the user by various biological indicators, such as body motions or pulse, not limited to brain waves, and various technologies for providing services, such as assisting the user in rising by utilizing the result of such estimation have been proposed.